


Awkward

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Back to Earth, Logic, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to earth is awkward as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Rocket. 

Rocket can't fucking stand the sentimental chatter spewing from the tiny room. The room is too small, all white walls made out of something weak an cheap furnished with butt ugly overstuffed chairs. And the whole place smells funny and stale. Peter calls it "old people smell", and fuck if his grandpa ain't old. 

Peter looks uncomfortable as hell, and keeps fiddling with his helmet and gun, like he wants to blow a hole through the wall and never return. Rocket has half a mind to goad him into it, but they're trying to play nice. Nova corps has been breathing down their necks after that shit Drax pulled on Lostkey, so they gotta stay narrow. Legal jobs mean delivering some bullshit data-dumps to Asgard, and the only reason they've got it is 'cause Peter returning to his homeworld nearly sidesteps a dozen nonintervention treaties. 

So they're sitting through peter's "dog and pony show" waiting for Thor to return with his daddy's reply, and hating every second of it. Rocket wishes he'd talked Groot into ditching the Milano like that bitch Gamora, but Groot liked Peter for some asinine reason. He wishes he'd stayed with Groot on the ship too, but they were trying to blend a bit, and a literal psychopath and a walking tree just couldn't do subtle. They'd tried. 

Peters grandpa was pretty much the shoddiest cyborg Rocket had ever seen, and if he knew a bit more about wetwear he'd do something about it. But he couldn't. So now he was bored in the corner, with nothing to fiddle with, and a perfectly good waste of an explosive opportunity wasting away. 

That was when the smell hit him. 

He didn't know what it was or why he needed to know but anything was better than nothing. So Rocket got up, stretched and hissed a lame excuse. Then he let himself out of the shitty door into a sorry excuse of nature, and breathed deep. The smell was richer out here. 

He flowed it, though it wasn't far, just past the rubbish heap, and into some bushes, and ended with Rocket looking into a warped mirror. 

Then the mirror bit him. 

When he went back inside the crapy house he was pretty sure Peter didn't notice shit. It was dark after all and Peter practically dragged him out with a hastily shouted "thanks gamps! Groot' waiting! Bye!

Rocket tried hard not to think about that smell. Or fur as soft as his own. Or the monstrous kits he was probably leaving behind. 

Because at the end of it all, it was a milk run, they got paid, and they'd never have to go back. 

Also Thanos trying to kill them all was a pretty good distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this out at 2am on my phone so sorry for errors of grammer and such. Also for having this Pop up. Also for being too tired to be discriptive.


End file.
